Los juegos del Maestro
by Sandie.Ch
Summary: mi fanfic se trata de que tenemos que torturar a Gray Fullbuster *w* una tortura no esta nada mal y ademas hay 2 OC'S


_**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Hiro Mashima , y este fic Participa en el evento: "Super big Aniversary Party" del grupo en Facebook: Gruvia en Fanfiction y tampoco me pertenece el manga. Pues HOLA mis lectores :D hace mucho que no hago un fanfic pero para comenzar el año uno de mis propósitos es ese! Voy a ser más seguido mis historias! Entonces espero que le guste esta pareja como yo x3 esto lo hago por JUVIA ya que la pobre Gray la atormenta con hacerla esperar -_- y necesito desetresarme de eso xD**_

 _ **POV OC**_

Estaba entrando con mi compañera al Gremio más grande y poderoso del mundo de magia, ella estaba fascinada y no sabíamos que hacer ya que no conocíamos a nadie, pero al entrar vimos un desorden, Erza Scarlet estaba peleando con un hombre que tenía músculos por doquier y pelo blanco, Mirajane estaba con una sonrisa mientras estaba viendo esta gran catástrofe, una chica de pelo café y que llevaba un de camisa estaba bebiendo en un gran barril cerveza y la única cuerda era una chica de pelo rubio que estaba deteniendo a un chico de cabello rosado de unirse a la pelea con todos! "ammm eto…" mi amiga me detuvo y se iba lentamente para atrás pero lo que no vio fue que tropezó con dos personas y se puso pálida, yo me voltee y vi que era un chico de cabello negro y que estaba semidesnudo y una chica súper linda de cabello azul "mil disculpas señorita! Mi amiga Sandra es muy torpe y no se fija en su entorno!" Sandra se levanta y me hace una mirada amenazante " eso es lo que dices y la que siempre te está SALVANDO soy yo Peter! Mejor no…" ve al chico pelo negro y se queda estupefacta "lo siento! No me fije le juro que este niño no es mi novio ni nada yo estoy soltera y mi magia es de HIELO!" la chica se levanta y la ve "si nos disculpan Juvia y Gray-sama tenemos que entrar al gremio!" El chico llamado Gray se levanta y le sonríe a Sandra "entonces eres igual que yo? Mi nombre como Juvia lo dijo es Gray Fullbuster quieren entrar? Suponiendo querían entrar al gremio pero les asusto mis compañeros por la actitud pero descuiden ellos siempre son así y…" el peli rosado va donde Gray y le golpea "HIELITO! QUE TE DETIENE! ACASO ME TENES TANTO MIEDO QUE NO ENTRAS!" Sandra ve la pelea y se ríe al ver que el pelinegro tiene su mismo habito "es tan típico de los usuarios hielo…" yo lo veo y siguen peleando y veo que Juvia está matando con la mirada a Sandra pero como siempre ella no lo nota, entonces no me lo espere pero Juvia iba a atacar a Sandra "WATER NEBULA!" le lanza agua pero Sandra la esquiva y le sonríe a Juvia "Ara Ara, no puedes atacar a alguien sin avisar sabes Juvia" se quita su camisa y solo está en su bra "Ice Make Tiger!" le lanza el tigre y Juvia lo para después dice "Water Lance!" y Sandra suspira haciéndola hielo "Ice Lance!" y así continua la pelea hasta que yo las detengo con Fuego "mejor cálmense! No ven que…" todos me miran al ver que Sandra y Juvia no se detienen. "Omae Wa….SANDRA! Detente!" Sandra y Juvia se detienen "Ok…" pero detiene a Juvia y se calman "JAMAS VEAS A GRAY-SAMA o te juro que seré más certera la próxima vez y te derrotare!" Sandra sonríe "y la próxima vez tu…." Apunta a sus pies y ve que el hielo le sube "no bajes la guardia o si no te derrotare" todos los que vieron la pelea se quedaron sorprendidos y hasta Gray y el peli rosado estaban en estado de shock "ERES INCREIBLE SANDRA! " "SE MIA!" "SE DE MI GRUPO!" "NO DEL MIOOOO!" "del único grupo que será Sandra y su compañero será del mío" vemos que la persona quien dijo eso fue nada más y nada menos que Mirajane "es el equipo especial del gremio… quizás incluso puedo decir que pueden estar en las misiones S" todos se quedaron estupefactos "MIRA DIJO QUE QUIEREN SUBIRLOS DE RANGO!" nosotros estamos estupefactos "p-pues… yo dudo que seamos del nivel que es Erza y usted Mirajane" alguien toca nuestra espaldas fuerte y era erza "a lo que se refiere es que ustedes han mostrado un buen potencial… nadie puede vencer tan fácilmente y provocar a Juvia sin inmutarse de ella y tu Sandra lo hiciste, porque no se sientan con nosotros?" Sandra y yo asentimos y le sonreímos a Mirajane "Aceptamos ser de tu equipo especial" ella sonríe y vamos a la mesa donde esta Gray, a la par Juvia, el peli rosado, la pelirrubia y Erza estaban "Hola! Bienvenidos al gremio, mi nombre es Lucy Heartfilia, mi compañero es el" apunta al peli rosado "su nombre se llama Natsu, casi todos afuera lo conocen como Salamander" Natsu sonríe "Natsu Dragneel , vi que eres igual que yo! Acaso estudiaste con Igneel?" lo veo y rio nervioso "mi maestro fue Atlas Flame, estuve por allí antes que pasara eso, el me dio de su fuego y desde ese entonces puedo dominar el fuego…" Natsu sonríe "entonces somos como casi hermanos!" yo me rio y veo a Juvia " tú eres magia de agua! Amo tu magia" Juvia sonríe "Juvia se siente alagada, cuál es su nombre?" le sonrió "Peter Fiore" todos se quedaron pasmados "acaso eres el rey o príncipe de Alvarez?" Sandra estaba callada ya que ella era la princesa de Ishgar "No, yo soy de Balsam, soy el príncipe solamente que de vez en cuando visito a mi hermana y a mi padre en Crocus, y no es Alvarez ese es Ishgar el lugar solamente que fue…"Sandra me apretó disimuladamente "disculpen es que a él le gusta mucho hablar de historia pasa todo el tiempo en la biblioteca en referencia de ver todo de geografía" todos asienten "y cómo te llamas tú?" Sandra sonríe lo más falso aunque nadie sabe su sonrisa falsa solo yo "Me llamo Sandra, y bueno soy de Balsam soy de la guardia de Peter" todos sonríen y Erza la ve "cuál es tu apellido?" Sandra sonríe pero no quería responder por la información que di "P-pues mi apellido es…" la detengo y todos me ven "que paso Peter?" me paro "recordé que tenemos que instalarnos, ella vivirá en Fairy Hills y según la dueña tiene que estar pronto para no desvelarse en la noche por la mudanza" todos sonríen "yo vivo en Fairy Hills, si quieren podemos ir! Así no se pierden! Y supongo que Peter vive cerca para poder estar cerca de Sandra" ella asiente "él vive en una casa que construyo solo para el" hace un puchero " bueno, no iba a aceptar que vivieras en una casa conmigo, se ve mal que vivan juntos una chica con un chico!" todos se ríen y ven a Gray y a Juvia "bueno, entonces vamos?" Todos nos levantamos y fuimos hacia Fairy Hills "entonces esa mansión es tu casa?" yo asiento "esa es mi casita" todos se quedaron estupefactos "bueno Peter, yo me iré a instalar en Fairy Hills… allí te veo después" Sandra me abraza y se va con Erza y las demás los únicos que quedan son Gray y Natsu "Sandra es tan dulce" veo a Natsu y él sonríe "y yo sé que la aprecias demasiado porque todos los equipos cuando no te mencionaron que te fueras con ellos tú estabas triste!" yo me sorprendo "bueno nadie sabía que teníamos tiempo de estar a la par por el ejército por eso me puse así ya que somos un buen equipo juntos!" Gray se ríe "bueno yo entiendo ese sentimiento, Juvia al vivir juntos por un rato en una cabaña nos acercamos más y somos un buen equipo" yo sonrió "porque no pasan? Tengo una sala de juegos que les puede gustar!" los dos sonríen y entran " bueno, entonces donde está la sala?" vamos a la sala a disfrutar de los juegos.

 _ **POV Sandra**_

Entramos a Fairy Hills y allí estaba esperándome mi equipaje "bueno creo que podemos ir a mi cuarto" cargue mis cosas "ICE FIGURE TIGER!" Puse que llevara la mitad un tigre y la otra mitad otro tigre vamos caminando a mi cuarto y veo que si es grande "bueno si quieren me ayudan a desempacar" rio tímidamente y todas entran "entonces, tu eres la novia de Peter?" tomo un poco de agua y la expulso "C-cómo? NO YO NO SOY NADA DE EL MAS QUE LA COMANDANTE DE SU EJERCITO Y SU GUARDAESPALDAS!" Lucy, Erza y Juvia se ríen "pues se llevan muy bien y se ven como pareja" Juvia sonríe "o acaso eres muy densa para saberlo?" yo me rio histéricamente "EL AMA A CHICAS COMO JUVIA! ELEMENTO AGUA, SI VES YO SOY HIELO!" Juvia se ríe "pero Juvia ama a Gray-Sama!" yo sonrió "bueno, Fullbuster-san es buena gente" Juvia me ve amenazadoramente "solo porque me caes bien rival de amor no pelearemos aquí!" la abrazo "y así tiene que comportarse una chica, bueno vamos a desempacar que cien maletas no se desempacan solaaas" todas nos dividimos y empezamos a desempacar "Sandra, volviendo al tema de antes, cuál es tu apellido?" yo paro de desempacar y veo a Erza, siento que ella puede leer mi mente como si fuera un enemigo o algo pero mejor decirle parte de la verdad "Soy princesa de una región pero fui la única que sobrevivió" Juvia me sonríe y Lucy me abraza "no tengas miedo de nosotras, ahorita ya eres nuestra nakama Sandra y no te dejaremos sola" Lloro por primera vez y abrazo a Lucy "soy de Ishgar, del imperio Alvarez era la princesa de Ishgar hasta que un demonio poseyó o se robó el cuerpo de mi hermano!" todos me miraron y yo me sentía apenada pero después Erza me agarro y me vio serio "vamos a derrotar a ese demonio te lo prometemos y serás de nuevo la princesa de Ishgar!" yo abrazo a Erza mientras lloro en el hombro de ella, al final nos divertimos desempacando y conocí a Wendy con Charles ella son tan lindas. Nos comentaron que en 3 días íbamos a tener una batalla con Alvarez, obviamente me sentí nerviosa pero Erza me aseguro que todo estaría bien, pero presentía que algo más grande iba a pasar y vi a Peter, y él me vio sonriendo y yo le sonreí "Gracias Erza! Bueno… porque no entrenamos?" El equipo asintió y fuimos al bosque para no destrozar Magnolia, o mejor dicho el gremio, vi a Gray y sonreí "no dudare entendido Gray!" el asiente "solo porque eres una chica igual no me detendré!" puse pose de combate y sin notarlo los dos nos quitamos la camisa "ICE MAKE DRAGON!" combatimos pero me di cuenta que Juvia me estaba mirando y yo le sonreí nerviosamente, según Erza y lo que hablamos ayer Juvia adora a Gray y yo soy como su enemiga, vi a Gray y sonreí malévolamente "Gray, cariño…" deshago mi magia y me acerco a él hasta que lo veo seductoramente "porque no negarlo, sabemos que andamos juntos! Yo ya me canse de mentirle a Juvia ya que tú eres mi novio" Gray se alejaba de mi "SANDRA! ESPERA QUE ESO ES…"Juvia se acercó "G-gray-sama tiene novia! Con razón estaba muy lovey dovey con Sandra-san! Tenía mala espina de esto de seguro la conoció en ese gremio OSCURO!" me rio y veo a gray "COMO RAYOS NO ME DIJISTES ESOOOO! GRAY ERES UN PLAYER! Yo creí que me amabaaaas" las dos le pegamos una cachetada y lo mandamos a la estratosfera "Juvia, entonces decime… como es que te creísteis esto? Si apenas nos conocimos ayer" Juvia sonríe y me guiña "hace mucho que he querido tener el pretexto de pegarle a Gray-sama por abandonarme! Se fue de misión solo sin miiii" me rio y todos nos reímos "chicos, tengo un plan" los acerco y les digo mi plan "Sandra…como rayos tienes esa mente?" veo a Erza y le sonrió "DEFINITIVAMENTE ERES GENIAL! Con tal de torturar al hielito soy feliz!" todos asentimos y juntamos las manos "por la tortura!" nos reímos y fuimos al gremio

 _ **POV Gray**_

Me fui al gremio ya que no vi en el bosque a mis compañeros desde que Juvia y Sandra me pegaron esa cachetada, como rayos unas chicas tienen me pusieron en shock y ni me dieron tiempo de defenderme! Pero bueno! Fui ver si estaban en el gremio y no, en la casa de Lucy también y tampoco en la casa de Natsu "donde se habrán ido?" me fui mi casa y vi un GRAN desorden y todos estaban borrachos excepto por Natsu, Peter y Happy "QUE HACEN EN MI CASA" Todos me vieron y sonrieron "ATAQUENLO!" Las chicas me atacaron, me amarraron y me pusieron traje de princesa "QUE RAYOS LE PASAAA!" Erza me puso su espada y me miro amenazadoramente "no hablaras sino te digo" Sandra estaba encima mío "GRAY GRAY GRAY… porque eres tsundere GRAY!" eso ultimo me lo grito " NO TENES QUE GRITARMEEEEE! QUE TE HICE?" se rio y saco un vaso porque "no jugamos esto G-R-A-Y" veo que es el juego del maestro "Eso es MALO NO PO…" Erza otra vez me pone la espada y me mira amenazadoramente "tienes que jugar…" trague saliva y asentí "juguemos" todos sonrieron y Sandra repartió los palitos, afortunadamente Lucy fue la primera "ok numero 7 tiene que ser golpeado en su trasero por número 3" yo era número 7 y para mi maldición el numero 3 era Juvia "J-juvia… amm etto, me amas no? Porfa cambia con…" Juvia me golpeo el trasero "Gray-sama sigamos" se rio y regreso a su puesto el próximo fue Natsu "Numero 4 tiene que bailar" vi que era número 4, acaso tengo mala suerte no quería repetir ese evento T_T todos me vieron "es enserio Natsu!" Natsu sonrió y puso música "tienes que B-A-I-L-A-R" trague saliva y baile un rato "OK YA ESTUVO!" Erza casi me mata por un pelito "SEGUI!" segui bailando y me fui a mi lugar "T-te matare NATSUUUU!" él se rio y sacamos los palillos, fue el turno de Juvia "Gra…digo numero 6 tiene que castigar a la líder! Y hacer un baile sensual mientras me castiga" vi que fui yo y veo a Juvia "Juvia… que clase de castigo?" Juvia sonríe "no se gray-sama, puede hacer todo con Juvia" me sonroje y vi a todos "vamos JUVIA…" la agarro y me la llevo al closet "decime! Que rayos está pasando, no soy estúpido y lo sabe todos saben mis numerooos!" Juvia mira para otro lado "GRAY-SAMA yo quiero un castigo porfavooor" la veo y le golpeo las nalgas "feliiz ese es tu castigo ahora decime que está pasando" Juvia se sonroja y abre la puerta "no importa que no hagas el baile gray-sama" se va a su puesto y yo me quedo con la duda, era Sandra la líder y la vi "numero 1 tiene que besar a número 10" yo era número 1 y el 10 era JUVIA "terminemos con esto!" beso rápidamente a Juvia y veo a todos "que rayos está pasando! Porque soy yooo el que tiene que estar en todoooo!" nadie hizo caso y la suerte volvió a mi "OK numero 9 tiene que decirme que está pasando" era Peter y se levantó "fue idea de Sandra quería divertirse contigo haciéndote sufrir y me voy ya" se va corriendo antes que erza lo atrapara "el sí corre como Droy…" me paro pero erza me lo impide "es mi turnooo! Yo digo que numero 2 baile sensualmente diciendo el nombre de la persona que AMA como PAREJA!" veo a erza y me sonríe "baila gray…" me paro y miro desafiante a Erza "no…" erza se para "Gray B-A-I-L-A" la veo "no Erza no me obligaras!" veo a todos "no seré marioneta de nadie!" pongo una figura de hielo que baile sensual "allí estoy bailando ahora ya termino este juegooo!" veo que yo soy el líder "numero 1,2,34,5 menos el 8 se vayan!" todos se paran y se van "Gray-sama…" la miro enojado "no me hables, pensé que me amabas sabes… pero hacerme hacer todo eso y sin decirme donde estaban me enfureció" Juvia se para "todos lo hicieron por mí! Porque Juvia estaba triste desde que te fuiste a ese gremio estuve mal!" me acerco y ella me aparta "NO ME TOQUES, ME VOY A FAIRY HILLS" la agarro y la impulso hacia mi aunque me esté negando que la agarre "lo siento Juvia, no te merezco… sé que tengo problemas pero por favor no digas eso ya que sufro al saber que tú me dejarías!" Juvia me ve y la abrazo "te prometo algo… tu eres la persona que nunca quisiera perder y deseo estar contigo algún día pero mis sentimientos todavía no sé qué son hacia ti" Juvia me abraza "esperare para que los sepas" nos abrazamos y nos reímos "creo que viniera Sandra fue una de las cosas más problemáticas pero ella me cae bien, es una linda chica y graciosaaa" Juvia hace un puchero "y yo que soy para usted Gray-sama" le sonrió tiernamente "tú eres hermosa y única Juvia" le sobo el cabello y me separo "vamos a dormir, mañana tenemos que entrenar con todos! Ya que pronto vendrán ellos" Juvia asiente y nos vamos a nuestro cuarto, definitivamente nunca la perderé

FIN

 _ **Buenooooo :D aquí mi fanfic! Espero que les haya gustado x3 soy loca pero es que amo el GRUVIAA espero que se haga canon :D sintonicen esto todo los días :3 que me quedan 6 fanfic más de estooo! Solo que son one-shots, esta es la primera parte la otra será diferente xD**_

 _ **Mas reviews = escritora feliz = más capítulos = usuarios felices *w***_


End file.
